Broken Lullaby
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: Mokuba is caught in a rain storm and arrives at the home of Ryou. With his wet clothes Joey finds him something to wear for the time being a...


"Broken lullaby"  
Co-written with Beloved of Light and Ravana

a/n from Rave-Sorry about Joey's accent I don't know what possessed me to write it but believe me it will never happen again.   
Shadow-The song, I think, is Raining on Sunday

~It ticks just like a Timex/ It never lets up on you/ Who said life was easy/ The job is never through/ It'll run us 'til we're ragged/ It'll harden our hearts/ And love could use a day of rest/ Before we both start falling apart~ 

            "Joey what's gotten into you?" 

            "What?" 

            Ryou shook his head. "There has to be something else that will fit him." 

            "Well, there's not" Joey said pouting. "I looked. Yugi looked. Hell even you looked and I'm tellin' ya this is all there is." 

            Mokuba looked doubtful. "My brother would kill you if he knew you even suggested that." 

            "It's not dat bad" the blonde insisted. "Besides haven't ya ever wondered why girls like 'em so much?" 

            "No." 

            Joey shrugged. "Ya don't have much of a choice. Ya can't wear your uniform it's soaking and it's not like this won't cover ya up. What are ya gonna do run around naked?" 

            Ryou, who had been innocently poking at the fire, dropped the stick that had been in his hand into the fireplace causing smoke to rush up at him. "Joey." 

            "What?" 

            Mokuba grabbed the offered clothes and made a break for the bathroom hoping no one had noticed his blush stained cheeks. 

            "Joey that wasn't very nice" Yugi muttered with a frown. 

            Mokuba held the clothes Joey had found up and stared at them. He was positive that if he had wanted too Joey would have been able to find something different. He knew he wouldn't fit into any of Ryou's clothes, he had hit a growth spurt at 16, but this...He sighed and stripped his wet uniform off no use getting sick he told himself. 

            He pulled the shirt over his head and fingered the D ring wondering why Ryou had a shirt that looked like it was made for a leash then shrugged. Next came the skirt. Yeah a skirt. Blue plaid that came down to mid thigh on him. He knew for a fact the skirt had once belonged to Ryou's sister who had died sometime before the boy and his father had moved to Domino. He frowned finding that the only way the skirt would look okay was if he forgone the boxers. He slipped them off quickly trying not to think about it. He'd just have to be careful how he sat. Next came the part he wasn't so sure about. Blue and white stripped knee socks. 

            "What's wrong kid? Forget ta shave your legs?" 

            Mokuba bared his teeth at the door as Joey's laughter faded down the hall amid Yugi's scolding. 

            He really wished Seto hadn't been at a meeting that day. Damn the rain and their drivers. It was all their fault. "Can't drive in this weather my ass." 

            He tugged the socks on and absently smoothed the skirt. Time for his grand appearance. 

            Ryou sat on the kitchen counter swinging his legs. Joey and Yugi were going though the drawers looking for flashlights and batteries for some game they wanted to play when Mokuba got out of the bathroom. If Mokuba got out of the bathroom. He reached over and grabbed his flashlight flipping it on. 

            Mokuba stopped in the doorway wondering if it was really such a good idea to get their attention. 

            "Hey Mokuba! Up for a game of flashlight Hide 'n Seek?" Joey winked ignoring Yugi tugging on his sleeve. 

            Ryou looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Mokuba stood there a light blush staining his cheeks brushing his hands down the front of the skirt as if he was smoothing out invisible wrinkles. The white haired teen licked his lips as he stared. 

            "Sure Joey." 

            "What exactly is flashlight Hide and Seek" Ryou asked still staring at the black haired teen. 

            "It's fun" Yugi said giggling. "You can hide in the basement or the attic and whoever is It can't turn on any lights they have to use the flashlights to find you. We can play in teams though since it's storming if you want." 

            Ryou nodded. "Who's on what team?" 

            Yugi pointed to Joey. "He's on my team you can have Mokuba."   
  
~Pray that it's raining on Sunday/ Stormin' like crazy/ We'll hide under the covers all afternoon/ Baby whatever comes Monday/ Can take care of itself/ 'Cause we got better things that we could do/ When it's raining on Sunday~ 

            Ryou pulled Mokuba deeper into the shadows of the attic as Yugi's flashlight played over the tons of boxes littering the huge room. The small teen shrugged and went back downstairs closing the door behind him. 

            "This would be great to play at the mansion" Mokuba whispered turning to face Ryou in the dim light. The electricity had gone out turning the whole house into a playing field although the filtered gray light coming through the windows gave them all the light they needed. 

            Ryou nodded then jumped as the attic door banged open again. 

            "I told you I already looked up here" Yugi whined trailing behind his blonde boyfriend. 

            "Yeah well I wanna make sure dat's all." Joey flashed his light close to the corner where the other boys were hiding. 

            Ryou eeped silently and pulled Mokuba closer falling over with the other teen pressed hip to hip against him. He buried his face in Mokuba's neck and whined. Mokuba's eyes widened when he felt the bulge in Ryou's pants pressing against his hips. He tried to scoot away but his skirt shifted dangerously reminding him he was in no position to do much of anything. 

            "Did ya hear dat?" 

            "No, Joey" Yugi stated stomping his foot. "I didn't hear anything and I don't like it up here. I want to go back downstairs." 

            "I swear I heard somethin." 

            Ryou whimpered again as Mokuba shifted his weight trying to find a better position. He shook his head mentally arguing with himself before reaching up and grabbing two fistfuls of Mokuba's hair tugging him down into a deep kiss. 

            "I'm leaving" Yugi stated turning on his heel and taking off. Joey paused for a moment listening then followed calling his koi's name. 

            Mokuba tore his mouth away from the white haired teen. He was shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from fear or lust. 

            Ryou wasn't in a much better position. He tried to push the Kaiba off of him only to find the boy had locked his legs refusing to budge. "Mokuba, you really need to get off now. Please." 

            Mokuba shook his head and grabbed Ryou's hand guiding it up under the skirt watching the muscles in Ryou's throat work as he did so.   
  
~Your love is like religion/ A cross in Mexico/ And your kiss is like the innocence/ Of a prayer nailed to a door/ Oh surrender is much sweeter/ When we both let it go/ Let the water wash our bodies clean/ And love wash our souls~ 

            (Due to the NC17 ban this chapter has had the lemon edited out.  Sorry everyone but thanks to idiots who banned me the first time and other people, whose stories I loved to read, this was forced to fall right on our necks.  If you want to read the lemon then please look for the following Screen Names at the following sites:  Shadow of Light @ MediaMiner.org or ShadowofLight @ AdultFanFiction.Net  And the rest of the lyrics I cut out can be found at either sites as well.  Very good song, it's nice and slow and I think it would be great to listen to at night while it's raining.  But that's just me.)

            They lay there for a long time just letting the aftershocks of their pleasure wear off before Ryou kissed his lover gently. "You should wear this more often. With some black eye shadow and lipstick...I know a club that you'd love." 

            Mokuba nodded sleepily. "We need to clean up. I'm all sticky." 

            "But Yugi and Joey..." 

            "Are probably already at Yugi's house rutting like animals. They always do after they argue even if it's a stupid little thing." 

            Ryou pushed himself up and hauled Mokuba to his feet grinning as the skirt kicked up at the bottom showing more than a little leg. "We clean up and get some sleep then we're going shopping." 

            "Why?" 

            "Because I want to see you in more of these skirts. You're too cute to be clad in those loose clothes all the time." He started towards the door pulling Mokuba behind him. "Besides it makes a lot of things much easier." 

            Mokuba grinned and yawned. "We're getting one for you too then."   
  
~Pray that it's raining on Sunday/ Stormin' like crazy/ We'll hide under the covers all afternoon/ Baby whatever comes Monday/ Can take care of itself/ 'Cause we got better things that we could do/ When it's raining on Sunday/ When it's raining on Sunday/ When it's raining on Sunday/ Let it rain ~


End file.
